Yukiko Kudo/Relationships
Black Organization Vermouth Yukiko Kudo's Friend. During her acting years, Yukiko went to a Famous Stage Magician - Toichi Kuroba to learn the finer arts of disguise for a role she was preparing to play. There, she met another actress who would become one of her closest friends, Sharon Vineyard. Yukiko and Sharon became closer to each other and the two women continued staying in touch with another until Sharon's supposed death, a funeral which Yukiko took part of. During the funeral, Yukiko's Appearance was overshadowed by a small scandal involving Sharon's "Daughter", Chris Vineyard. Years later, Yukiko would learn a shocking discovery from her son, Shinichi Kudo, about Chris/Sharon's Secret Life as the Black Organization Member "Vermouth", a revelation which troubles her deeply. She has since confronted her former friend with her knowledge, partially to know for sure, but also to save the life of Ai Haibara, who was being threatened by the Black Organization. Family Relatives Shinichi Kudo Yukiko Kudo's Son. When Shinichi shrunk into Conan Edogawa, Yukiko staged a fake kidnapping scheme with Yusaku and Professor Hiroshi to make Shinichi realize the danger of investigating the mysterious Black Organization. As a mother, she truly cares for his well being and assists him in difficult situations he encounters as Conan Edogawa. These scenarios include Yukiko helping Conan in solving bizarre cases and shrugging off Ran's Suspicions of Conan being Shinichi. Nevertheless, their relationship is quite dynamic with Yukiko enjoying her time teasing Conan and sometimes disguises to fool him. In return, Conan often makes sarcastic remarks about her mother being old and retired for many years, which earned him death glares and even physical blows from Yukiko. Yusaku Kudo Yukiko Kudo's Husband. Yusaku and Yukiko met years ago when Yukiko had been chosen to play the Main Character of a Drama based on one of Yusaku Kudo's Books. The most notable moment of the couple was from 20 years ago, when Yusaku and Yukiko decided to date in a world class restaurant. Yusaku observed a murder case, quickly solved it and suddenly proposed to a startled Yukiko, which she accepted. 17 years later, Shinichi would bring Ran to the same restaurant and table which the "Legendary Couple" Yusaku and Yukiko sat on. Yukiko can be really angry with Yusaku whenever he shows his flirtatious behavior. According to Conan, the two argue more often, but reconciled again each time. Friends & Acquaintances Shuichi Akai Yukiko Kudo's Acquaintance. After Shuichi Akai faked his death, Yukiko helped him to go into hiding. She taught Shuichi how to cook and disguise himself as Subaru Okiya. According to Yukiko, when she disguised herself as Yusaku Kudo and delivered a speech in the Macademy Awards on his behalf, she stated that "Yukiko" is obsessed with Shuichi to the point of flying from America to Japan every week just to visit him. Yukiko also said that Shuichi is handsome, polite and a cool dandy, albeit almost a waste since he is an FBI Agent who lives a secret and dangerous life. Hiroshi Agasa Yukiko Kudo's Friend. In the past few years, the Kudo Family grew closer with their neighbor, Professor Hiroshi, who is making fancy gadgets and inventions. After Shinichi shrunk into Conan, Yukiko entrusted him the task of looking after her son for the meantime while they work overseas. Eri Kisaki Yukiko Kudo's Childhood Friend. Yukiko and Eri were shown to be stunning beauties since High School and had competed in a Pageant called "Miss Teitan High School". Even though the contest resulted in a tie, the both had maintained a casual relationship throughout the years. In the past, Yukiko would often let her son Shinichi play with Eri's daughter Ran as she, unlike Eri, thinks that the two make a perfect match. Toichi Kuroba Yukiko Kudo's Mentor. During her acting years, Yukiko went to a Famous Stage Magician - Toichi Kuroba to learn the finer arts of disguise for a role she was preparing to play. Years later, Yukiko and Toichi would meet again in a fancy restaurant. There, Yukiko met Toichi's Son - Kaito Kuroba who called her "Old Lady", much to Yukiko's anger. Kogoro Mouri Yukiko Kudo's Friend. In High School, Yukiko and her childhood friend Eri Kisaki were involved in a "Miss Teitan High School" Pageant where the winner gets determined by the number of their votes. However, due to the carelessness of Kogoro, he had forgotten to vote thus tying the two contestants. It was later discovered that due to his clumsiness, Kogoro thought that the "Miss" meant "Mistake" and was going to vote for Eri as a result of that misconception, much to Eri's anger later on. When Ran questioned his father about the individual he would vote for, Kogoro, despite knowing the true nature of the pageant, still voted for Yukiko and complimented her as "pretty", making Eri and Ran upset and angry. Ran Mouri Yukiko Kudo's Friend. In the past, Yukiko would often let her son Shinichi play with Eri's daughter Ran as she, unlike Eri, thinks that the two make a perfect match. After Shinichi had shrunk into Conan, Yukiko frequently shrugs off Ran's Suspicions about Conan being Shinichi, much to Conan's relief. References Site Navigation Category:Relationships